Dragonball Z: The Lost Story
by Xenier
Summary: The Ginyu Force is revived! Read for details. Revised once.
1. Chapter 1

Well it kinda just came to me one day

I've been thinking of making a fanfiction for a while and I finally made one

Dragonball z related

My first try at a fanfiction

Enjoy!!

After the battle with Kid Buu...

About 8 minutes after Kid Buu was defeated, the Z fighters figured that they needed their greatest warriors back. Goku did not disagree. He got over the fact that he thought he was the only person in the universe worth attacking

So Bulma, Krillin, #18(from now on 18 for convenience), Trunks and Goten took off for Planet Namek.

N/A: For anyone who doesn't know, people can only be revived with the Dragonballs once on earth, but the Namekian Dragonballs can revive someone an unlimited amount of time, hence the fact that they have to go to Namek...

The ship, the Mach 7, landed on the soft Namekian ground.

"Well, we're finally here!" said Goten, jumping out from a hole in the hull of the ship.

"Yeah!" said Trunks, following Goten,"We've finally traveled to planet Namek!"

"What do you think we'll find here?" said Goten

"I dunno... maybe the DRAGONBALLS?!?!?!?!" yelled Trunks

"Hey, who's shouting?!" yelled Krillin, jumping out from the ship.

"Give them a break," said 18, also coming out of the ship," Both their dads have come to this planet. They must be excited."

"Did Dende tell you how to teach you some Namekian?" asked Goten.

"I learned enough to figure out how to get our dad's back!" said Trunks.

"Then what are we waiting for!?" said Goten," Lets GO!!!!"

And so their adventure starts.

But in another region of the planet...

"Ginyu, I'm picking up a power source," said Jeice, turning to face his captain.

"Finally, someone comes!" yelled Ginyu," Power level please..."

"About... I'd give it a 760,000, two 600,000, a 550,000, and a 4," said Burter, coming from another part of the room.

"Well, looks like our saiyan friends have finally showed up..." said Ginyu," Shall we meet them?"

And they took off, heading for the source of the power.

N/A: Well, that's the intro. The Ginyu force returning and all that. Here's the rest.

"Where's the first dragonball?!?!?" yelled Goten

"Uh...we haven't picked one up yet," said Bulma

"We can do this faster," said Trunks, and he took the radar from Bulma.

"Yeah!" said Goten," We can find them ten times as fast as you guys. Let's go Trunks!"

They took off into the sky.

"Ok, where's the first dragonball?" said Goten.

"Well, it should be somewhere in this region...," said Trunks," Go west."

"Where's west?" asked Goten.

"In... that direction." Trunks pointed west.

"Oh...OK!"

"So...you excited?"

"Well, yeah...our dad's are coming back..."

"I'm not so sure...my dad being back would only mean more training..."

"Hey...you want to race?"

"Ok...first one to get a dragonball and bring it back to..."Trunks looked around."That island over there."

"Alright...1...2...3...GO!" and they sped off in the direction off the dragonball.

N/A: Play-by-play coming up...

Goten sped ahead first. When they hit the ground near the dragonball, Trunks was the first one to find it. Trunks took off as soon as he got it. Goten followed him and got the dragonball from Trunks (the Namekian Dragonballs are very large and heavy). Trunks gave a last boost of energy to try to catch Goten, but he couldn't catch up. Goten got to the island first.

And so it went on. The fact that Goten kept challenging Trunks to different races might of help along a little.

But finally they had all seven dragonballs.

"Well we did it!" said Goten, breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Trunks," And you beat me almost every time."

"Well, we better bring these back to Bulma so we can bring Goku and my dad back to life."

They flew back to the landing site...to find that the Ginyu force had waited for them there.

They had Bulma locked inside the ship, Krillin and 18 were on the ground, unconscious.

"Well, what do you know?" said Ginyu," The brats have finally showed up."

"Who are you callin' a brat," said Goten," And...who are you?"

"We are the Ginyu Force," said Ginyu, and the Ginyu force took their trademark stance.

"Wow," said Trunks," You guys are really weird."

"WHAT!?!?" yelled Ginyu," You have a lot of guts sayin' that kid. Recoome, teach them a lesson about respect."

"Duh, you got it boss," said Recoome.

N/A: This is how Recoome should really sound.

"Well, Goten," said Trunks," Shall we?"

"We shall," said Goten, and the energy began to swirl around them as they turned in Super Saiyans.

"Ginyu!" shouted Jeice," Their power levels just rose to above 12000000!"

" Twelve million, huh?" said Ginyu, a smile spreading across his face," Well, this should be interesting."

Recoome launched himself at Goten. His speed was unbelievable. Goten barely moved out of the way. Trunks tried to attack Recoome, but he moved out of the way. He then spun around and positioned himself in front of Trunks and nailed him in the stomach. Trunks was caught off guard, and his breath left him. "Trunks!" yelled Goten, and he flew forward and kicked Recoome in the head.

N/A: Comparing sizes here, Recoome's head is about the size of Goten, so it was an easy target.

Seeing an opening, Trunks recovered himself, cupped his hands together and yelled "FINISH BUSTER!"

The buster hit Recoome in the stomach, blasting him into the air.

"Now Goten!" shouted Trunks.

"Ok," said Goten," Here it goes. KA-ME-KA-ME-HAAAA!"

N/A: Also for those who don't know, Goten can't pronounce HAME right, so he says KAME again. A little fact here, KAME HAME HA in Japanese means Turtle Destruction Wave, so when Goten says Kame Kame Ha, he is actually saying Turtle Turtle Wave. Bet some of you never knew that, huh?

The powerful wave hit Recoome, and he took the full hit of the blow. His scream echoed across the plain as the beam disintegrated him.

While everybody was looking at the destruction of Recoome, Trunks was sneaking off with the Dragonballs.

"Ok," said Trunks," Let's see..." Trunks then began to speak in Namekian.

Well, since a 1000 foot-high dragon coming out of 3-square-foot orange spheres is much more interesting than some one being destroyed by pure energy; everyone now turned their attention to the now summoned Porunga.

"STATE YOUR WISHES," said Porunga, in a loud booming voice.

N/A: This Namekian was translated to make it easier for yours truly.

"Number 1, I wish that Goku and Vegeta were wished back to life," said Trunks," Next, I wish that they were teleported to Bulma's house on planet Earth. And last, I wish that Goten, Bulma, 18, Krillin, and I were all brought back to Earth."

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED,"said Porunga in the same booming voice.

And just like that, they were gone off the planet.

"Oh, shit," said Jeice," They took off."

"Well...looks like they forgot their ship," said Ginyu triumphantly, turning to face his last hope at revenge.

Well, that was the first page. Tell me what you think, because I need all the help I can get.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the second page.

Hopefully it is better than the first page, since Goku and Vegeta are now back to life.

At Dr. Breifs' laboratory...

Trunks opened his eyes. He was on cement floor, with his stomach giving off occasional bursts of pain.

"Woah...did Porunga get us back?" he said, and then he took a look around.

Goten was beside him. Krillin and 18 were still tied up, a few feet away. Bulma was leaning over Vegeta and Goku was beside him.

"Hey, mom," said Trunks," Is dad ok?"

"Oh, he's fine," said Bulma, sighing as she stood up," He's just out cold."

"Well, we better get these guys out of here," said Trunks.

"What do you mean we?" said Bulma.

Trunks took them into the hospital (Bulma is so rich, she can afford an hospital), and Goten was the first to regain consiousness.

When Vegeta woke up, the first thing he thought of was (of course) training.

Goku woke up after. When Vegeta had calmed down, Trunks explained how they had come to be revived.

"So... the Ginyu force has been revived?" said Goku.

"And they almost compared to the power of two Super Saiyans?" said Vegeta," Kakarot, this is bad. Recoome was the weakest of them all. If he could do that..."

"I know Vegeta," said Goku, standing up," That's why we need to be our strongest. Vegeta, I think it is time for you to reach the level of Super Saiyan only Gotenks and I have accomplished."

"Kakarot, you mean that I...," said Vegeta,"I am going to become a Super Saiyan Level Three?"

"Yes, Vegeta," said Goku," You are going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train. And I believe that will not be enough. Vegeta, are you familiar of the portal residing inside Kami's Lookout?"

"You mean that portal that goes back in time?" said Krillin, who had just awoken.

"Back in time..."said Vegeta.

"Not back in time.," said Goku," It replays time."

"Replays time? So it won't affect the time line."

"That's the point."

"Yeah," said Krillin," Tien, Yamcha, Chiautsu, and I used it to train for your arrival all those years ago."

"So..."said Vegeta," That's it then. Let's take one day to prepare, and then we will enter the chamber."

So the day came and went. Nothing very interesting happened in that time, so I'll just skip to the part where Goku and Vegeta have just entered the time chamber.

"Wow," said Vegeta," I forgot what a marval this place was."

"Well,"said Goku, entering Super Saiyan 2 form," Let's get started then."

"I'd thought you'd never ask," said Vegeta, also entering Super Saiyan 2 form.

And the training began...

Meanwhile...

"Ok," said Goten," While our dad's take the hyperbolic time chamber, we need to train too."

"Well, can't we just fight each other like we used to?" asked Trunks. He was always better at fighting than Goten."

"No, this needs to be special training," said Goten," We need to get to Super Saiyan 2."

"It can't be that hard? Look how easilly we got to Super Saiyan."

"But it takes years to get to that level. The only one who got that without much training was my brother, because 16 got destroyed."

"And my father, because he came out of his Majin form..."

"Wait! That's it! We can spar with Buu!"

"Yeah! He can get us to that level."

So Goten and Trunks set off to find Majin Buu.

When they got to Hercules house, they found Buu playing with a ruffled looking dog.

"Hi Buu!" said Trunks

"Trunks! Goten!" yelled Buu," I haven't seen you in a LOOOONG time! What did you come over for?"

"We need your help!" said Goten," We need to get to the Super Saiyan 2 level!"

"Well, I guess I'm the strongest opponent your gonna get, huh?" said Buu, smiling," Come-on, guys, lets spar a little."

"OK!!" yelled Goten and Trunks together.

So then began Goten and Trunks' training.

N/A: I'm not too sure how to explain training (If anyone has tips, I'm open) so I'll skip to the end of Goku's and Vegeta's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

" Wow, Vegeta," said Goku," You've gotten a lot stronger than when we started. I think that it's time to leave the chamber."

"So, it's time to face actual opponents that want to hurt me?" said Vegeta, who had regained his extremly rude attitude," It's about time."\

They left the chamber.

"The portal is a little way into the Lookout," said Goku.

"Tell me, Kakarot," said Vegeta," Where exactally are we going?"

"Well, Vegeta," said Goku," I think I'll start you off with Frieza, and if you handle him easlly, than we will progress to Cooler. If Cooler is defeated, then you will be taken to fight Cell, and his Cell Juniors, if you can handle it."

"Oh, I can handle it, Kakarot," said Vegeta," Just you watch."

"Cocky as always," said Goku," Well, if that doesn't present a challange, then you will be taken to Other World to fight the actual Frieza and Cell at the same time. Hopefully your Super Saiyan 3 transformation will be complete by then. Then you will be ready to spar with me at full power."

"Full power, huh?" said Vegeta," This might be fun."

"We've made it," said Goku," Are you ready?"

"I was born ready," said Vegeta," Just do it."

Goku walked up to a control panel and pressed a few buttons.

"I won't be coming with you on this trip, but I will be watching," said Goku," Here we go."

A flash of light, a yell from Vegeta, and he was gone.

Well, it looks like Vegeta's journey to become a Super Saiyan Level 3 has just begun.

Submit your reviews, I need them!!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this is page three. Past readers know the routine.

As the light began to fade, Vegeta could make out his surroundings. He was on planet Namek, just after Freiza had sent the Death Ball to the planet's core. The air around him was thick with smog and ash, and volcanic eruptions were occurring all around him.

"Well, Vegeta," said a high-pitched, girlish voice from behind him," What are you doing here."

Freiza was behind him, in his full power form.

"I have come to fight you," said Vegeta,"I won't lose this time! I have become a Super Saiyan."

And with that, Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan 2.

"Wha-What is th-this power," said Freiza, fear coming over his face at Vegeta's overwhelming strength.

"What happened to your confidence, Freiza?" asked Vegeta,"I thought that you wanted to teach me a lesson. Come'on! Show me your strength!"

"If you insist!" said Freiza, and launched himself at Vegeta.

The battle was over before you could decide whether or not you wanted to find out Vegeta's last name or not (I wouldn't waste the time.)

N/A: Does anyone know Vegeta's last name.

As Freiza fell, Vegeta looked to the sky.

"Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta,"Freiza is defeated!"

"Wow!" yelled Goku's voice, from somewhere above Vegeta," Already? Well, I can take you to fight Cell now."

And Vegeta was gone again.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Buu!" yelled Goten," Could you let up a little?! We're only Super Saiyans! Not any more powerful!"

"Hey," said Buu," If you want to beat me, you'll have to try harder!"

And with that, Buu flew up and kicked Trunks in the back of the head.

"Hey!" yelled Trunks," What was that for?!"

"Keep your guard up!" yelled Buu, and he tried the same thing on Goten.

Goten was ready, and he dodged it.

"Now Trunks!" yelled Goten, and he got a hold of Buu.

"Aright!" said Trunks, "FINISH BUSTER!!!"

A huge ball of pure orange energy flew towards Buu.

"Nice try," said Buu, and he elbowed Goten in the chest.

"Whoops..." said Goten, and the energy ball hit him.

"NO!" yelled Trunks,"GOTEN!!!"

A that moment, Trunk's anger exploded, and he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

Moving faster than the human eye could follow, he rushed to help Goten.

"Uh oh," said Buu, and he rushed to Goten's aid as well.

"Buu!" yelled Trunks," Can you help him?"

"Maybe," said Buu in a low tone.

Buu activated his regeneration abilities, and began to heal Goten.

"Wow, Buu," said Trunks," I didn't know you could use your ability on others!"

After the effects of Buu's abilities had been preformed, Goten began to stir.

"Whoa," said Goten,"What hit me?"

"Well...," said Trunks," It was...one of my Finish Busters...sorry..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING!!" said Goten," I feel awesome. My energy must have doubled! What did you do, Buu?"

"I think it was the Saiyan blood in you," said Buu," Your energy must have been increased from recovering from that blow you took."

"Hey," said Trunks," Maybe we can both go Super Saiyan 2 now!"

"Yeah!" yelled Goten and they both transformed.

"Well done," said Buu," But now, you will have to perform fusion."

"Well, that'll be easy!" said Trunks," Ready Goten!"

"Ready, Trunks!" said Goten.

Then, going through the movements once taught to Goku by the Yardratians, Goten and Trunks preformed the Fusion technique.

"Fusion," they said together,"Fusion, Fusion, HAAAAAA!"

After the dramatic movements were completed…nothing happened.

"WHAT?!" yelled Trunks," But I thought our energies were synchronized!"

"I guess that the new power levels you two have acquired have mess on the synchronism," said Buu.

"We have to learn it all over again?" asked Goten.

"Looks like it," said Buu," You might want to get to work. Goku and Vegeta are probably farther in Vegeta's training than yours."


	4. Chapter 4

The third page is gone, and now here comes the fourth.

Sorry it took so long.

More reviews please.

Vegeta was in a most too familiar arena. The wind was blowing around him. The quiet was unnerving him.

"Cell!" he yelled," Come out! I know you're here!"

Cell appeared behind him. Vegeta didn't even react.

"Oh," said Cell, the blue lightning around was so close to Vegeta, the lightning was shocking him.

Vegeta jumped back. "Looks like it's time for a rematch, Cell," said Vegeta," And this time, I won't be the one who loses."

Cell laughed. "Oh, Vegeta," said Cell," Your overconfidence is amusing. I almost wish that I didn't have to kill you."

"Don't laugh at me!" yelled Vegeta, and he transformed, and launched himself at Cell.

N/A: Play-by-play coming up.

Vegeta attacked Cell, with an upper kick. Cell ducked and tried to grab Vegeta's supporting foot. Vegeta quickly switched feet and tried to kick again. Cell used his hand to block. Vegeta tried his other leg, and Cell blocked again. Vegeta then used the leverage to his advantage and rolled forward in the air, smashing Cell's head into the ground.

"What do you think of that, Cell?!" said Vegeta.

Cell's head was bruised, scuff marks all over it.

"Ok…unexpected," said Cell," But don't count me out yet, Vegeta. I have yet to begin the fight."

Cell flew forward with counter attack. He tried the same kick Vegeta did, but Vegeta ducked. Cell tried to use the same leg to trip Vegeta, but Vegeta was too fast, and kicked Cell upward. Cell recovered very quickly, and prepared a Kamehameha. Vegeta also began to prepare a Final Flash.

"No," said Vegeta, and he lost his pose," That is not powerful enough. Cell! Witness my new finishing move! Final Shine!"

He entered a new pose.

"Call it what you will!" yelled Cell," But I will never be defeated!"

N/A: Please pause for several traditional seconds of the opponents charging up their attacks………………………ok, they're done. Please continue.

"This is the end Vegeta!" yelled Cell," Kame-hame-ha!"

"I will not lose!!! FINAL SHINE ATTACK!!!!!" yelled Vegeta, and he launched his Final Shine.

For a second, the blasts collided and remained in place. But, slowly, the energy wave began to move towards Vegeta.

"No!" yelled Vegeta," I WILL NEVER LOSE TO YOU! NEVER!"

Vegeta's anger was building. He was giving out a lot of energy. Just as he was going to transform, the energy wave hit him.

Vegeta screamed. He flew away, bruised and battered.

"No…," said Vegeta," You can't beat me…"

He fainted.

"Ha…ha..," said Cell," Vegeta…you are still…weak."

"Vegeta!" said Goku.

Goku appeared on the battle field.

"Darn…," said Goku," I'll see you around, Cell,"

He disappeared.

"Ok, one more time," said Trunks, turning into a Super Saiyan 2," Ready Goten?"

"Noooooo," whined Goten," I want to go home. We've been out here for hours……"

"Don't give up yet," said Trunks," Maybe we just don't recognize the new power levels. We should just remain in this state for a while, and hang out!"

"CAN WE GO TO THE AMUSMENT PARK?!?!?!?!" yelled Goten.

"You read my mind," said Trunks," See? It's working already!"

They flew off.

"Hey!" yelled Buu," I just wasted 6 hours watching you guys try to fuse! Can I come?"

So they flew to the amusement park.

N/A: Basically, they rode every ride in the park, threw up 14 times, and Buu turned a hot dog dealer into a chocolate bar.

"Wow," said Goten, as they were leaving the park," That was fun!"

"Uh," said Buu," Does anyone remember why we came here in the first place?"

Silence……………………….

"No," said Trunks," But we'll remember eventually. Until then we can work on our fusion."

They stopped walking.

"Let's try it now," said Goten.

They moved into their position.

N/A: A moment of silence while they synchronize their energies.

"Ready, Goten?" asked Trunks.

"Ready," said Goten.

"Fusion," they said together," Fusion, fusion, HAAAAAA!"

A blinding flash of light…and Gotenks stood, like a very overconfident, very powerful fighter (which he was).

"Here he is!" said Gotenks," The hero of justice! Gotenks!"

"Ok," said Buu," I guess it worked."

"Yeah, is that all you got to say?" said Gotenks," How bout a match?"

"Ok," said Buu," But I'm warning you. More powerful foes than you have underestimated me."

"Yah yah," said Gotenks," Let's just fight already. The fusion will end soon."

"Ok," said Buu," Let's go."

Buu flew towards Gotenks. Buu brought his fist back for a right punch, but before he could even throw the punch, Gotenks had caught him with an elbow to the stomach.

"Wow," said Buu. But he was actually thinking _**ouch.**_

But Gotenks wasn't done. He started rapidly punching Buu in the stomach until he grabbed Buu by the legs and threw him into a tree.

"Ok," said Buu," Uncle! Uncle! I give up. I'm completely outmatched. Looks like you got it down. There is nothing more I can do for you."\

"Aw yeah," said Gotenks," We kicked butt. Time to show those Ginyu force nerds how we handle our fight."

Well, Goten and Trunks have completed their training.

But what will come of Vegeta?

You'll have to wait and find out!


End file.
